No Real Shocker
}} Roy attempts to get some information out of Gannji, but instead is introduced to Enor. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Barkeeper ▶ * Brunchroom Warlock ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Monk ▶ * Brunchroom Soulknife ▶ Transcript Enor: ...I'm just saying, fifty thousand seemed like too much to ask. Gannji: No, it was a reference to—ah, you know what? Never mind. Belkar: It's them. The big one has that moisturizer we found with the poster all over him arm. Roy: You're absolutely sure? Belkar: Would I lie? Roy: Yes. Belkar: No, I mean, would I lie if I didn't have anything to gain? Roy: Yes. Belkar: If I didn't have anything to gain, and no one else had anything to lose, and it wouldn't be really funny? Roy: ...Probably. Belkar: OK, true, but check out their feet: One dragon and one lizardman, just like the tracks we found. Roy: Lizardfolk. Belkar: What? Roy: They're called "lizardfolk" now. Belkar: Great. The lizard-feminists must be so proud of you. Roy: Let's approach them. Belkar: Shouldn't we wait for Stubbles Von Smackhammer? Roy: Assuming you mean Durkon, he's upstairs preparing his spells for the day. These two could finish their meal and leave before he's done. Belkar: So what? We can just tail them and find out where they're going. Roy: Stealth isn't exactly my strength. Roy: Strength is my strength. Roy: Now come on. Roy: Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me with the whereabouts of some of my friends. Gannji: Sorry, pal. I have a personal policy of not sharing information on anyone's current location. Scram. Roy: Well, I'm sorry, too, since it's a matter of no small urgency. Maybe I can find a way to convince you— Gannji: Yeah, you and every other family member or comrade-in-arms. No can do, Sparky. Gannji: ...I said, "No can do. SPARKY." Roy: Yeah, uh, I heard you the first— Enor: Oh! Right! The codeword! Roy: Codeword for what? Enor hits Roy with his lightning breath. Gannji: That. Belkar gives his empty glass to the barkeep. Belkar: Is this freshly squeezed? Because let me tell you, it's just...it's just fantastic. Belkar: Can I get a refill in a to-go cup? Thanks. D&D Context * Lizardfolk the race of anthropomorphic lizards in D&D, were first introduced as "Lizard Men" in the 1975 Greyhawk supplement for the original D&D (0th edition) game. They continued to be called lizard men in the 1977 Monster Manual for AD&D (1st edition) and in the 1989 Monstrous Compendium Volume One for AD&D 2nd Edition. In the 2000 Monster Manual for D&D 3.0 Edition, the race was renamed "lizardfolk", presumably to make the name of the race gender neutral. * Enor, as a half-dragon of the blue dragon variety, has a lighting breath weapon. Trivia * Gannji asked for 50,000 gp for the bounty on Nale while holding what he claimed to be a "thermal detonator" but was really a can of tomato soup as a reference to Return of the Jedi in #724. * As Belkar noted in the previous strip, Haley had on the ylang-ylang moisturizer on her that she bought in #711. * In panel 10, Roy loses Haley’s bow when it is knocked off of his back. Durkon finds it along with Crystal's knife in #732. * This is the first appearance of the Brunchroom Barkeeper, as well as the two patrons in the table in the back, Brunchroom Monk and Brunchroom Soulknife. External Links * 729}} View the comic * 156446}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators